


Cyclamen

by Gardenvvitch



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenvvitch/pseuds/Gardenvvitch
Summary: Persephone isn't sleeping. She's hardly eating. She's hiding behind a smile, hoping that if everyone thinks she is fine, she will be.But it's getting harder and harder to pretend.And it's getting harder and harder to remain silent.Now, she just needs to find her voice. And find someone she trusts to listen.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cyclamen is a poisinous plant that is adorned in beautiful pink and white flowers. This resilient perennial represents death and resignation as well as love and devotion.

Persephone shifted in her seat, anxiously checking the time again. It wasn't that she was nervous, but she just couldn't stand to be there anymore. It felt like everyone was staring at her. 

To be fair, some of the time they were. B rate goddess she was, her classmates never seemed to get past the initial "scandal" plastered across the papers. 

And the eyeball. 

She withdrew further into her hoodie and looked at the clock. Persephone wanted to go home and lie in her bed. 

All Persephone wanted to do lately was lie in bed. 

Even the flowers that have conjured up all look wilted and lifeless. 

She felt wilted and lifeless. 

As class ended she packed away her things and slowly followed the trickle of her classmates out the door. She kept walking. Past the building for her next class, through the campus, around the pockets of friends laughing and smiling. 

Persephone has to keep walking, it was everything she could do to not just lay down on the ground and scream until oblivion. Until everything didn't matter: TOGEM, school, the fact her existence was a constant disappointment to her mother. 

Him. 

Bile burned the back of her throat and she thought about him. 

The memory of his hands feels like acid on her body. She just wants to tear her skin off until she can't feel him anymore. Without realizing it, her fists have balled so tight that ichor leaks out of little crescents left by her nails. 

She hates him. She wants to tear his skin off. To break his hands, so he can never touch anyone again. 

Persephone thought of Hades, and her horror at the thought of torture. 

How powerful it must feel, to rip the eyes out of someone, to be the last thing they see. 

She catches glimpse of the thorns in her hair, dotted with sprigs of hemlock and the deep purple of belladonna. 

The guilt feels like being thrown into an icy lake and the flowers instantly turn brown and shrivel. 

She hates herself. 

She hates who she is. 

Who he made her. 

His girl. 

She walked until she reached home. 

Artemis wasn't home but that wasn't surprising. Thankfully he wasn't around either. 

Persephone used to hate the loneliness. After so long in the mortal realm surrounded by nymphs and friends, she had to adjust to the lack of attention. The lack of affection. 

She understands a bit more now why everyone here is so closed off. Why affection is so sparing.

At least she's safe when she's alone. 

Maybe if she was smarter, more cautious things would be different. 

Not that it matters now, Dumb Village Girl. 

Persephone walked to her room and shut the door. She threw her bag in front of the door and put her cellphone on the desk. She had half a dozen texts that she couldn't be bothered to check. She pulled her blankets over her head and listened to her breathing and the soft hum of the cars that occasionally went by. 

Slowly she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyclamen is a flower that comes in shades ranging from white to red, that is associated with love and devotion in many areas including the Mediterranean. They're a tuber, and consequently are hardy perennials that die off and then rebloom and spread.   
> They're also poisonous plants that are associated with death and vengeance. 
> 
> A small pink flower of love and devotion and death and vengeance that is reborn in the spring felt very much like a good representation of Persephone, hence the title.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone continues to struggle with the darkness inside of her. Can she keep up her facade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise I'd say this takes place around episode 90. Eventually It's going to deviate from cannon because I do not have the patience of Rachael Smythe and I can only handle so slow of a burn.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------

Persephone groaned at her alarm.  
Already? Had she slept at all? 

She had at least 4 new text messages from Eros. She knew she should answer. He sounded upset. 

Not that she could blame him. She hadn't been the best friend lately. 

Pulling out her clothes for the day she resolved that she was going to get something done today. She had to. 

She had homework piling up. Her internship was tomorrow, and she was dreading seeing Hades. And Minthe. 

Honestly, did she even have any friends in the underworld? Can she still pretend to count Hades among her friends when her heart breaks every time she's around him?

Why even bother going. 

She at least had to respond to Artemis. She hasn't seen her in nearly two days.  
She texted off an excuse of not feeling well, that it was probably a bug going around school. 

That should at least give her another day or two of peace. 

She opened her texts from Eros again.  
She wanted to talk but she just wasn't sure what to say. 

There was an invitation to lunch that Persephone was considering.  
It was probably the least she could do, Persephone hated to seem like a fair weather friend. The thought of disappointing yet another person outweighed the desire to hide away forever. 

"Lunch sounds good, when and where <3"

Persephone hit send before she had time to overthink it. 

She dragged herself to the bathroom to shower. Eros was already worried about her, she didn't need to add any fuel to the fire. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Cinnamon roll! You're looking gorgeous as ever" Eros smiled at Persephone as he juggled their drinks and a bag of food. 

"Yeah well, you picked it out after all" Persephone gave a small smile back as she took the bag. 

It was a beautiful day and Eros decided on a nice picnic lunch. Persephone was more than happy to agree, not wanting to be in a crowded restaurant or patio around so many people. 

He took a seat on the table while Persephone unpacked the food. She looked exhausted. with bags under her eyes and frizzy hair. Her smile was strained. Eros was worried when he hadn't heard from her in days, but seeing her confirmed his fears. 

"So how are you, how have you been! How's the underworld and our boy in blue treating you" 

Persephone wasn't sure how to respond. The urge to just sit and cry to Eros was tempting. He was busy looking for Psyche though. He had his own problems and Persephone has already been such a burden. 

"Oh you know, things have been fine. Any luck looking for Psyche?" 

Eros's eyes shined as his face turned mournful. 

"No, but I feel like I am so close. I just hate feeling like I messed things up with her. I've been talking about it a lot in therapy though. I feel like I went into our relationship with no boundaries or communication with Psyche. I wanted so badly to rescue her and show her a world and a life where she was valued I didn't take into account how this transition would be for her." 

Eros paused to sip his latte and then took a deep breath as he braced himself. 

"When I find her, I want her to be with me on her terms. I want her to feel empowered in her choices, not afraid. It broke my heart when I saw her with that dagger, but it broke my heart worse to realize what a lack of security she must have felt. I can't imagine what it is like to live your life carrying around that much fear." 

Persephone took Eros's hands and gave them a tight squeeze. 

"Eros, I…"

Persephone's voice hitched as she suppressed a sob. She felt so many things in that moment. There was so much pride for her friend and his growth. Persephone felt blessed to have a friend like Eros, who cared so deeply for the people in his life. Who was so committed to growing and being a better person. 

How lucky for him though that he couldn't imagine that fear. Fear that feels like it grabs you around the neck and chokes you until you can't move, can't breathe. 

She also swallowed down a bitter seed of resentment toward Psyche. Persephone was jealous. Jealous that Psyche had someone who loved her enough to want to empower her and protect her. Jealous that she has someone who saved her.  
Persephone was angry with herself. What was wrong with her! She should be happy for her friend and...

Eros squeezed her hands and it brought Persephone out of her thoughts. 

"Persephone honey, you're giving me whiplash from all of these emotions. I know you're fine and everything is sunshine and flowers but How. Are. You.?" 

"I'm sorry! I was listening and I'm so proud of you for everything you're working through. You're a good person and I think Psyche knows that. " 

" Ugh this sounds like such a cliché hallmark card but she makes me want to be a better me. I know I'm a Love God and everything and but being with her… it just gives everything else context."

Persephone gave Eros a reassuring smile. Eros looked at Persephone for a minute. He drank his latte and hoped the caffeine might give him some clarity on how to approach her. 

Persephone didn't know how to fill the silence. She felt uneasy and she felt like a bad friend. Persephone wanted so badly to bask in his happiness. To let his joy and love fill the ache in her. She was happy for him and how well he was growing in these circumstances. 

She was happy! 

She picked around at her salad for a minute before finally taking a bite. 

Eros broke the silence first. 

" I didn't ask for an apology though, I asked how you're doing."

Persephone starts to protest but Eros cuts her off. 

" I know, I know, you're Fine. Fine is a dirty, four letter word and I don't believe you for a second. Who do you think I am? Artemis?" 

Persephone couldn't help but smile as Eros laughed at his own joke. 

"Really though Seph, I know what happened and I see you hurting. You can deny it all you want but love and pain are two sides of the same coin and I've seen a lot of both." 

Persephone didn't know what to say. It seemed pointless to deny it but it seemed even more pointless to confess everything. It felt like every thought that crossed her mind was tainted with rage and bitterness.  
Maybe Ares was right, maybe she was rotting from the inside out. 

Tears streamed down Persephone's face as she took a shaky breath. 

"Its just been so hard" Persephone choked out before breaking down in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone attempts to regain some normalcy in her life.
> 
> Angst abound. Hades is becoming suspicious that perhaps Persephone isn't as "fine" as she is trying to let everyone believe.

Persephone had ended her lunch with a tearful conversation, one scary phone call and an intake appointment with a therapist in one week. She had a plan, and if there is one thing Persephone loved it was a plan. 

The rest of the night seemed a little easier, she even stopped to talk to Artemis for a bit. She almost managed to ignore the voice in her head telling her how she was a fake, how she was deceiving Artemis and the rest of the TGOEM. 

But that was yesterday. Today was going to be a better day. 

Persephone was excited for her work in the Underworld. Even more importantly she needed the money to pay back her TGOEM scholarship. 

Eros had picked out her outfit for today. It was what he dubbed her "bad bitch outfit."  
Persephone smiled as she zipped up her pencil shirt, thinking of Eros's pep talk yesterday. 

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Now I want you to look in the mirror and say I am an unstoppable bad bitch" 

Persephone looked at him with a knitted brow. "Eros, I don't swear and honestly I really don't know how this is going to help."

"TRUST THE PROCESS, now I want to hear you mean it!"

. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Honestly, Persephone felt pretty good about going back to work. It had been days since she felt productive.

She tried to crush back the feelings of doubt that started to creep up in her mind.  
Was it too late to call in sick? 

Persephone took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. 

She was going. It was going to be a good day. Gods, she felt more nervous than she did her first day. 

It was going to be fine. She was not a child.

Besides, the Underworld was the one place she knew she didn't have to worry about Apollo. 

That sealed the deal for Persephone, and she grabbed her bag and left. 

She made it to the Underworld with plenty of time to spare. 

Today was okay. She briefly said hello when she saw Hermes, but outside of that no one talked to her.

Sure, they talked about, it was hard to miss Thanatos's glare. Persephone was used to the whispers and stares though. It didn't matter anyway, she just kept her head down and did her work.

The day was finally wrapping up but Persephone was anxious to leave. She watched the other employees flit out of the office and she stayed behind, trying to get ahead of the scrolls. 

Persephone knew going home would mean seeing Artemis and probably Apollo. 

He was always there, always trying to talk to her and flirt with her. Artemis just kept pushing her at him too. Persephone was terrified of him but Artemis just insists they got off on a bad foot. 

Persephone felt the rage start to boil in her stomach. She can't see anything but her perfect sweet brother. Was it not enough to ruin her life? Why did he constantly have to grind salt into her wounds?! 

Persephone was pulled out of her thoughts by a crunching sound. The pen she was holding snapped between her hand and spilled ink onto her arm and skirt. 

"Sugar snaps," Persephone muttered, thankful that no one else was around. Maybe she could find a bathroom and get this out. 

Maybe she should just go home.  
It was late. Hew co-workers left hours ago  
No one else was around.  
She wasn't getting anything done. 

How would she explain lurking around the office this late anyway? Persephone was trying to be a normal intern. 

Persephone left the office and walked down the hall, to the elevator. She stared blankly at the wall for a few minutes, trying to build up the courage to go home. 

Finally, she hit the button. She couldn't hide here all night, and if she was out too much later she knew Artemis would complain about how much time she was spending in the Underworld and how she shouldn't be forced into this internship. How awful everything and everyone down here was. Persephone practically had the whole "the Underworld is trying to corrupt you" speech memorized at this point. Rolling her eyes, Persephone finally heard the elevator ding and stepped in. 

Who else would be there but The King himself. 

Persephone inwardly groaned, forcing a cheery smile as she turned to Hades. 

Her boss, she reminded herself. 

"Persephone! What are you doing here so late?" Hades' voice was light and friendly. 

Persephone couldn't help but smile, it made her happy to see him happy. She couldn't help but feel like he didn't get that often. 

"Oh, I just wanted to get caught up on some scrolls. I'm really enjoying the internship and I just want to put my best foot forward." 

Persephone looked at the ground, thankful that they were reaching the ground floor. 

"I'm glad to hear it, I know you're juggling this along with school and your TGOEM responsibilities. Don't spread yourself too thin." Hades smiled at Persephone. 

She couldn't help but scoff at that. "You're one to talk. I bet this is the earliest you've left all week." 

"You may be right, but I'm at least a foot taller than you. Far more of me to spread." Hades chuckled at his own joke and Persephone tried to smile. 

"Hey, I didn't think the joke was that bad." 

She didn't deserve Hades trying to cheer her up.  
He was right though, she felt spread thin.  
So thin she felt like she was going to break.  
Everything was awful.  
She hated feeling like this.  
Before she knew it, tears started to fall from her eyes. 

"Kore" Hades breathed gently.  
"What's wrong?"

Persephone only cried harder at his concern. She hated herself for being so weak, all she ever did was cry around him. 

"Hey, shhh it's okay Kore." Hades put his arm around her shoulder. "Here, it's late. Why don't we grab something to eat? I'm starving and if I'm going to make you toil hours past your shift I should at least feed you." Hades smiled at Persephone. 

Persephone tried to hiccup through her sobs. "I *hic* should get home." 

Hades sighed at her, "Let me at least drive you, you're in no condition to fly or walk." 

Persephone gave him a shaky nod and followed him to his car, trying to stop her crying. 

She managed to regain her composure by the time they reached the car. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air as Hades moved into the driver's seat. As Persephone buckled her seat belt, her stomach growled. 

Hades turned his head to her. "Are you sure you don't want dinner?"

"I'm sure. I've got food at home, and homework to do." 

Hades stopped to really look at Persephone. Her eyes were puffy and ringed with shadows. Her eyebrows were furrowed and he noticed a slight crease near her left one. 

"When is the last time you ate something, Persephone?"

Thinking back to the slice of toast she shoved in her mouth  
"This morning" she replied curtly. "I am not a child that needs to be parented  
I promise, I get enough of that in my life. " Persephone snapped at Hades. 

She crossed her arms and looked out the window. Of course he thought of her like a child, stupid village girl. 

"Persephone" Hades began but then trailed off. He didn't mean to make her angry. He knew that look through, she hadn't slept properly in too long. She was stressed. It was clear something was going on. He just wanted her to trust him.

He pulled off the road and parked his car.  
"I'm not trying to treat you like a child. And I certainly don't think of you as one." Hades gave her a half smile. 

"I care about you, Persephone. I can see you're hurting. I don't want you feeling like you don't have a hand to hold, or at least someone who can listen to you." 

Persephone wrung her hands in her lap. She wasn't sure what to say. There was a part of her who was just so tempted to pour out every ache her heart has held since she got to Olympus. To have him hold her and comfort her. 

Persephone wanted so desperately to be saved. 

She knew what Apollo had over her. She could lose everything. She felt the burn of shame on her cheeks. 

What would Hades even think about her? 

"It's just…. I'm still adjusting to life here. Today's just a hard day but nothing that a good night of sleep can't fix" She smiled at him. "I just want to go home."

Hades could spot a liar a mile away. It came with the territory of a millennia of judging souls. Well that and a millennia putting up with his brothers bullshit.  
He just couldn't for the life of him figure out why Kore was lying to him. And what she was hiding.

Hades turned the ignition on and gave another look to Persephone. 

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."

She smiled sweetly at him. 

" Thank you."

She turned up the radio and leaned her head against the window. 

Thankfully, Apollo wasn't there for once when Persephone pulled up. 

She thanked Hades for the ride and reassured him she would have dinner and then go to bed. 

"If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate, Kore."

Persephone wished she could believe him. 

"I know, I'm okay though. I better get in before Artemis sees you and tries to key your car. " Persephone played with the strap of her bag before giving him a sheepish smile. 

Hades let out a brief cackle at that thought. "I'd love to see her try." 

Hades looked intently at Persephone again. 

"If you need anything, anything at all, please don't hesitate, Kore."

Persephone carefully put on her most pleasant voice. "Don't worry, I won't." 

She turned to walk away and before she got to her door she turned to Hades. 

"Have a goodnight" she gave him a wave before turning back quickly towards her door. 

"You too, Persephone" she heard him call softly behind her. 

Hades drove home contemplating exactly what happened between them, and more importantly, what had happened to her.  
How can someone so open have so many secrets? 

Persephone felt exhausted. Thankfully, Artemis was out of sight. Persephone pet Retisna as she walked by the couch and then quietly walked into her room. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget that whole awkward encounter. 'At least I went to work' Persephone thought, changing into her pajamas. Her thoughts drifted to Hades as she laid in bed. He looked so sincere. He sounded so concerned. 

'He said he cares about me.' The thought alone was a flower in her heart, and for the first time in a while, Persephone went to bed happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone struggles through her first therapy appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the awkwardness and excitement of an intake appointment. Next chapter should be more exciting and have a little more romance to it.

Persephone shifted nervously in her seat. There was a stack of paperwork to fill out and she wasn't even sure where to start. 

Her attention turned to a neglected pothos, and quickly the plant perked up and a few new leaves unfurled. 

Sighing, she picked up her paperwork and went back to it. 

Why was she even here? Eros had made her promise to come.

The beginning of the form was easy enough. Name, phone number, address. Medical history. 

Then there was the current symptoms checklist. The checklist was easy enough. She hadn't been sleeping well. Her appetite was not great. Persephone went down the list and filled out the boxes. 

The next question was much harder to answer. What was she hoping to get out of therapy? Honestly, she wasn't sure.

The whole thing was so new to Persephone. The receptionist called her name, so she left it blank and handed back the forms. 

Next thing she knew she was following the receptionist to another room. This was a smaller waiting room. All 4 chairs were empty. There was a coffee maker and cups. A small cluster of brightly colored toys in the corner caught her eye. 

Oh God, did they give her a kid's counselor? Persephone felt even worse at that thought. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman calling her name. 

"Persephone?" 

Persephone looked to a green nymph dressed in a cream colored sweater, who was smiling at her. 

"Oh. Hi" Persephone squeaked out. 

"My name is Mel, follow me." She said brightly, looking over at Persephone and gestured to the door. 

Persephone walked over and then followed the woman down the hall to a small office. 

She sat down in a chair across from the desk and looked around nervously. There was a small parlor palm that looked like it was doing much better than the plants in the waiting room. 

"So I'm just going through your paperwork here. Sorry, the first appointment is a lot of forms and signatures, but it should be smooth sailing from here." Mel gave Persephone a reassuring smile. 

"Oh that's fine" Persephone felt uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say to her, she didn't even know why she was here. 

"So the biggest thing today is figuring out what your goal is. What made you come today?" 

Persephone wondered if she told the therapist she was here because of bribery and threats from her best friend that it could count as an answer.

"My friend said it might be a good idea. I've lived in the mortal world until this year and it's been an adjustment. I've never really done anything like this before." 

There was a blanket on the chair near Persephone and she had to fight the urge to pull it around her. 

" That would certainly be an adjustment for anyone! There isn't a right or wrong way to do things here. I know you got some paperwork about it but everything you say here is confidential unless it's an immediate danger to you or someone else. This is a space where you can be you and express yourself without any judgment."

Persephone could've rolled her eyes at the last line. She felt irritated that she was even here, wasting everyone's time. 

"That sounds good" Persephone didn't want to get into this, into everything. 

"I noticed you left the goal section blank. Sometimes it's easier to identify a symptom first and go from there. Is there anything in specific that you've been having a hard time." 

Persephone crossed her arms. Everything. How do you fix everything? 

"I'm not sure." 

Mel sighed internally. Persephone was very guarded, and building rapport was proving challenging. She flipped through the intake paperwork and looked at symptoms Persephone had marked, hoping to make some progress. 

"I noticed you marked that you are having some difficulty sleeping. Are you having difficulty falling asleep or are you having difficulty staying asleep?" 

"Both" Persephone bit out. 

Mel turned to look over at Persephone. 

"Well let's start with falling asleep. It is common for people to think about the day when they're falling asleep. Sometimes, that can cause more stress and our mind ends up racing. Does that seem familiar?"

"All the time." Persephone groaned. "Sometimes it feels like my head is like a hive of bees." 

"Bee brain happens to the best of us" Mel smiled. "I find the less I sleep the worse it gets too. It seems like improving your quality of sleep might be a good starting point, what do you think?" 

Persephone thought about how the last few weeks have been, the way she would just lie in bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing things were different. Worrying about everything going on. Laying awake feeling like a constant disappointment.

"Yeah" Persephone sadly sighed "That would be nice." 

"Great!" Mel turned towards her desk and opened a drawer, going through her paperwork. "What do you know about meditation?" 

"Well I've meditated at yoga a few times." 

"Good! We are going to do a breathing exercise called square breathing. I know breathing isn't exactly groundbreaking, but slow controlled breathing like this can help regulate your autonomic nervous system, and can help quiet those panic signals your body is sending." 

Mel handed a sheet of paper with a square on it. 

"So we are going to breath in for four seconds, hold for four, then breath and hold. Ideally you'd do this 4 times. Just focus on breathing and counting. Close your eyes, feel your feet on the floor, put your hands on your legs and we are going to breathe at one. Okay?"

Persephone nodded and closed her eyes. 

" Okay, and one....two….three...four…"

Persephone closed her eyes and followed the exercise. She tried to ignore the other thoughts in her head, how silly she felt, and just focused on her breathing. 

She had to admit, if nothing else she felt a little calmer. 

Mel watched Persephone, thankful she was following the exercise. 

"Now, you can do this anytime you feel the bees in your head starting to buzz, but really focus on trying to do this before bed, before those thoughts start to race."

Persephone nodded. 

"So we are about ready to wrap up today, I'd like to see you next week. Far less paperwork and hopefully it will feel like less lecture. What do you say?"

If she was honest Persephone thought that sounded painful. But she made a promise, so she agreed. 

Mel smiled and booked the next session. 

Persephone walked out of the office with some papers, an appointment card and a text message from Eros, asking how it went. 

Persephone didn't know how to answer. It certainly wasn't bad but it just felt awkward. and she felt tired. She sent back a 'okay :)' and made her way home. 

Artemis was in the kitchen when she walked in. 

"Hey! How are you? I feel like I haven't talked to you in over a week." 

"Oh I'm good!" Persephone forced her bubbly persona turning to the fridge to grab a snack "School has just been kicking my butt! I've actually got to finish up a paper." 

"Well don't work too hard, I miss out movie nights" 

"Me too, only another couple months!" 

Persephone walked to her room and shut the door. 

She felt bad about lying to Artemis. She did have so much work to do though, but she couldn't focus on any of this. She knew she was being a bad friend, she wondered how Artemis would react when she left TGOEM. She felt like she was drowning. 

Persephone sat on the edge of her bed. She hated when her brain got like this. She decided she would try to breath. She slowly counted to four, and repeated it over and over. Eventually her brain calmed down enough that she finally felt she could breathe again.

She would just have to keep breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is becoming more powerful with the change of seasons but unfortunately that power is a little erratic. She finds her powers have put her in an unexpected situation where she is forced to confront some harsh truths, and starts to open her heart.

"What am I going to do about school? The whole eternal maidenhood thing is currently paying my way"

Persephone had been coming to therapy for seven weeks now, and was nearing the end of her semester. She had hoped she would have a better grasp of her future by now. She still felt paralyzed by her indecision. 

"Well first what do you want? Not your mother, not anyone else. What do you want?" 

Persephone could feel the rage boiling in her stomach. Thistles were blooming in her hair, and vines of thorns slowly encircled her shoulders. 

"It isn't like I have a choice anymore"

Mel noticed the signs of Persephone losing control and talked her through a grounding exercise. 

Persephone was finding she was having a difficult time controlling her powers when her emotions were high. Mel reassured her this was normal and strong emotions, such as anger, can produce strong responses. She assured Persephone that as she mastered emotional regulation skills it would get easier. Persephone wanted to believe her. She tried, but three sessions ago she accidentally teleported home into her bed after trying to bring up what happened. 

Persephone continued to hint at what happened with him. How it feels like a constant weight around her neck, choking her until she couldn't breathe. 

"Persephone, it isn't fair that you had your choices taken from you. You are not there now though. You get to build the life you want. You get to decide who you want to be." 

Mel's words were nice, but Persephone felt uneasy. What if she chose something wrong? She already did so much wrong. Look at what happened since she's left home.

" I just feel like I've made such a mess of things already. It seems like it would be easier for everyone to just go along with it."

Mel looked at Persephone and shook her head. 

"Life is messy, there is no way to avoid that. You create life, you know that. It isn't about achieving perfection, it is about creating a mess that makes you fulfilled." 

Persephone looked down at her hands. She still felt so scared, so alone. So full of rage that it scared her. 

"I don't know what to do anymore." 

Mel gave her a sympathetic smile.  
"And you don't need to decide this second either. For this week I want you to practice that visualization exercise we worked on. I want you to go home and visualize a space where you feel safe, where you feel empowered. What it feels like, what it sounds like, what it smells like. I want you to be able to close your eyes and go there. Think about your decisions there, what makes you happy. " 

Persephone wanted desperately to find such a place. She didn't even know where to start. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Eros had promised Persephone he would bake with her today. She had gone to his house, still not feeling entirely comfortable at her own, and Artemis still not wanting men in her house. Persephone rolled her eyes at the double standard, thinking of all the time she was forced to spend around Apollo. 

"Alright, so what are we baking today?"

" I thought we could make a Swiss roll! I've got strawberries for the middle!" 

"Sounds good to me cupcake, I'm just along here for the ride" 

As they started gathering the ingredients they talked about their lives. Eros gushed about all the burgeoning romances that have blossomed along with the spring bulbs. 

Eros continued on "I swear this time of year ...it's just intoxicating. Everytime I'm out I'm just surrounded by new passion, I can hardly manage myself. Have you felt it too? Being away from the mortal realm? I know you haven't confirmed it with your mom yet but it seems pretty apparent you, oh beautiful goddess of the fertile fertile spring, are a fertility goddess and it is spring" he finished with a smirk.

Persephone could have cried tears of relief. She mixed the batter as she exclaimed "Yes!! I thought I was going crazy! I mean I did figure it was just because I was crazy. Even in therapy we talked about how all of my emotions could be affecting me!"

Eros grabbed Persephone into a hug. 

"First, I'm so proud of you" Eros squealed.  
Persephone started to protest.  
"No, don't stop me, I'm right. I'm happy you are taking care of you. Second, your therapist is right, your powers are affected by your mood. It's why you're more prone to floating when you're happy, or why you grow thorns when you're angry without realizing. It would make sense that this time of year would seem to be more potent for your powers too" Eros winked. "Gods, I'm sooo old now, but I still remember struggling to keep things under control. It gets easier, definitely, and you're right strong emotions will make them harder to control. They might seem a little erratic but the more familiar you get with them, the more confident you will get in controlling them. " 

Persephone breathed a sigh of relief. Eros smiled at her " You're perfectly normal, I promise. It's just a sign that you're growing stronger." 

"How long is it like this?" Persephone asked. 

"I don't have a set time Seph, everyone is different. We've all been there at one point or another though don't worry. I'm here too if you need help with anything." 

She spent the rest of her afternoon with Eros feeling so much more at ease. As they cut into the cake and enjoy the fruits of their labor, Persephone basked in the fact that for once she didn't feel like such an outsider.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

As she lay alone in bed that night, Persephone couldn't stop her mind from racing. As she counted her breath tried to think of this afternoon with Eros, a nice safe friend helping her at a task she felt confident with. She couldn't help but think of how Aphrodite hated her. The poor impression she made. She hated how she still felt like such a bumbling child in front of her, in front of so many people. 

Gods, her whole life she had been treated like she could think, it was like she should just obey without question. She tried to think of a place where she felt like she was really treated like a person. She closed her eyes, did her breathing and tried to picture as vividly as she could where she really felt safe, where she really felt important. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Hades was sitting on his couch, nursing a glass of scotch, with fudge and cordon bleu fighting for space on his lap. 

His phone vibrated but he ignored Minthe's call. He went in and blocked the number. He was done, he had to be. The tower was really the last straw, it was always going to be this way with her. 

Hades didn't want to spend yet another night analyzing what went wrong with Minthe, all the occasions he should have walked away. He was so lonely, and he sacrificed so much of himself because of that. Hades was quickly ripped away from his thoughts. 

"Persephone?" Hades questioned in disbelief. 

To say Hades was surprised when a pink goddess materialized in his living room would be an understatement. 

Persephone could have died. She was in her pajamas! SHE WAS IN HIS HOUSE. She looked down and wished the ground would swallow her up. 

" I. AM. SO. SORRY" Persephone blushed magenta. 

Hades couldn't help the butterflies he felt at the sight of her. "I know I did offer to pay you a salary to barge in on my life little goddess, but I hadn't realized you decided to take me up on it." Hades gave Persephone a grin. 

Persephone sniffled and continued to stare at the floor.  
" I am so sorry. I didn't mean to show up here. I can go. I'm sorry I bothered you." 

"You haven't bothered me. I like your company. How did you end up here though?"

Persephone's blush deepened. "It's complicated." 

" I'm sure I can keep up. Can I get you anything to drink? How about some tea? Or something to eat?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Transporting that far, especially unintentionally, takes a lot out of you. Please, sit and rest for at least a minute. Let me help you." 

Persephone looked up at him with big eyes, bright with unscheduled tears. 

"Tea would be fine, with sugar if you have it."

Hades walked across the living room to the kitchen. Persephone stood awkwardly for a minute before deciding to sit down. Cordon Bleu was not pleased with this, and gave her a growl before turning and leaving the room. 

How was she going to explain this. She could just picture the conversation in her mind now 'well you see I was doing a stupid therapy exercise and the only place I could visualize was your home. with you. This is the only place I've been happy and then poof my complete lack of control just whisked me away. ' She couldn't imagine it would be well received. 

Hades walked back in with two cups of tea. He placed one beside Persephone on the coffee table and took a seat next to her.

"So" Hades turned to look at Persephone. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?" 

Persephone cradled the mug between her hands, relishing in it's warmth. As much as she hated how she got her, she was right. She looked at Hades, unsure how to explain the situation. 

"I accidentally seem to have transported here. With spring here my powers have been stronger and I'm still learning how to manage them."

"Reasonable. I know it isn't uncommon for 'power surges' to happen. I had presumed it to be an accident, I was merely curious as to the events leading up to it?" Hades' curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew she hadn't meant to show up here, but what was the mind that led the pink haired goddess' powers to send her.

Persephone took a sip of her tea and then mumbled "60%." 

Hades barked out a laugh. "I'm insulted.I thought I'd be at least to 75 at this point." 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a smirk. "Don't worry, you're well on your way."

She debated telling him. Maybe he'd understand. He's always been so kind to her. Wasn't the whole point of this to find somewhere she felt safe and empowered? She ended up thinking of Hades because he treated her like she was a person. Even more than that he enjoyed being around her. Even now as she burst into his home unannounced he sprung into action to make her comfortable. 

Persephone squared her shoulders, a new look of determination had settled on her face. "This is probably going to sound stupid so you have to promise not to laugh okay?" 

Hades nodded, not wanting to interrupt. 

" I've been seeing a therapist. Eros recommended it because…" Persephone stopped herself. She didn't need to go into everything. It was such a balancing act, she wanted to trust him, she wanted to scream the pain that has been gnawing on her for months. But there was too much at stake, and she didn't want him to think any differently of her. 

Hades watched the emotions play out. He saw the anger flare up brightly but the sadness pushed it back down. He couldn't help but notice the fear that seemed to outlast everything else. 

"Kore" he whispered, "please, I want to hear you." 

Persephone bit her lip, weighing her options. He could've sent her home when she got here. He would've been so polite about it too, driven her and made small talk. Reassured her and then walked her to her door. 

But he didn't. He invited her to sit. to stay. He wanted to hear her. He's said it so many times, so many ways. 

"It's hard" Persephone's voice cracked, betraying the emotion she was trying so desperately to calm. 

" I know." Hades reached his hand over to her and looked up at Persephone. She gave him a small smile and he took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

"Would you believe me if I said it was harder going through it alone?" Hades asked Persephone. " And that you don't have to?"

Persephone wanted to, desperately. 

"I don't know what to believe anymore" 

" Believe me, please?" Hades looked at her with pleading eyes. "I am not asking you to tell me everything but please believe me that I want to hear you, you are important to me and nothing will change that."

Logically, Persephone knew he had no reason to lie. No one was around to hear him and she certainly didn't expect it. Logically, he might be right. 

" I want to. I'm trying. Honestly, that's how I ended up in this mess tonight." Persephone gave a tearful laugh. 

" I'm supposed to be doing this stupid visualization thing. Picture a place where I feel safe. A place where I feel empowered. The mortal realm I'm constantly under my mom's scrutiny, and in school everyone just gossips about who they think I am. No one sees me just more people who think they know what I am." Persephone's tears grew heavier and her speech less coherent. " And Aphrodite still hates me.for whatever stupid reason, so even when I see Eros it's awkward. Plus I made out with his stupid dad who is a stupid liar and keeps telling me about how angry I am. I KNOW I'M ANGRY I DON'T NEED THE REMINDER. I can't even have Eros over because of Artemis' stupid no men rule that is only enforced when she decides to.  
And she keeps trying to mold me into another maiden goddess and I DON'T WANT TO BE. AND HER STUPID FUCKING BROTHER IS OVER ALL THE TIME AND I HATE IT. I HATE HIM"

Without realizing it Persephone had floated off of the couch. Hades looked at her. She was floating, a bramble of thin, thorny branches surrounded her. Her eyes were bright red and tears were streaming down her face. 

Hades didn't realize how much Kore was struggling with.  
"Kore" Hades called out gently. " Sweetness, can you come sit with me?"

Persephone looked to him and realized she had started to lose control. She took some breaths and calmed herself down. The thorns transformed into petals and Persephone sunk back down into the couch. 

"So" she started in a shaky breath " I thought about here, and it felt so far from it all. And then I ended up here."

"I'm glad you are here, and that this is a place you feel safe." Hades gave a sad smile. "You are welcome here anytime." 

Persephone felt embarrassed at her outburst. She also felt exhausted. 

Hades held up her cup and Persephone gladly took it. The tea had too much sugar. She let the sweetness coat her mouth and fall down her throat. It felt perfect, a welcome change to the bitterness that dripped off her tongue earlier. 

Hades unfolded a blanket and passed it to Persephone. 

"I apologize for the dog hair, mushroom decided this evening that the blanket was the prime napping spot. Never mind the expensive memory foam dog beds across the house. "

Persephone wrapped the blanket around herself and smiled. "I can't blame him, it is very comfortable." 

"What is your favorite memory, since coming here from the mortal realm?" Hades asked.

Persephone took another sip of tea and thought back through the months. 

"The first time I saw snow. It was stunning. A whole sky full of beautiful little crystals. glimmering in the light. It was one of the most amazing things I've ever seen." 

Hades smiled at that. He remembered the day vividly as well. He can still picture the joy on Persephone's face, despite the assault she just faced in Tartarus.

He should've realized how resilient she was then. 

"What's yours?" Persephone asked. Her voice was quiet but her wide eyes were focused on his. 

Hades tried to rack his brain. "I don't know if I have just one. I'd say each of the dogs, those are always my happiest days. Just knowing that whatever happened to them, now I can make sure they are cared for and loved." Hades smiled and looked towards the few of the pack who were curled up in the living room. 

Persephone smiled as she followed his gaze. He had so much love in him, how could she not feel safe here? 

Hades continued to regale her witn stories of the antics of the different pups. Especially Cerberus, who, according to Hades, was too smart for his own good. 

Persephone slowly drifted to sleep on the couch next to him. Hades turned towards her, wrapped up in her blanket cocoon and decided to leave her for a bit. He had the feeling she wasn't sleeping well, and she had displayed a lot of power today. Even if she just got a nap in here it was better than nothing. 

He quietly gathered their dishes and brought them to the sink. He tidied up the kitchen while keeping his eyes on Persephone. 

When he finally couldn't find any more excuses to put it off, Hades went to wake her. 

"Persephone, you don't want to sleep on the couch, trust me it isn't great on your back." 

Persephone grumbled and groggily opened her eyes. 

"You need some proper sleep, I can bring you home if you want." 

Persephone bit her lip and hesitated. Artemis was in the mortal realm tonight and Persephone hated the thought of leaving here just to go to an empty house. Especially the nights when Artemis is away. Apollo loved to let himself in to make her breakfast. And to torment Persephone. 

"Can I sleep here?" Persephone asked in a small voice. 

"If that's what you want, sweetness. Here, let's get you up to bed." Persephone wavered as she stood up and Hades consequently scooped her up.  
As they walked the hallway Cerebus made an appearance, following them. 

Persephone put her head against his chest and inhaled Hades' crisp clean smell. She felt butterflies flutter in stomach. He felt so warm and solid against Persephone. He felt safe. She could have drifted off again right there. 

" Okay so my room is here and you are going to be sleeping right...over... here. " Hades nudged the door open with his foot and brought Persephone to bed. She crawled in and Hades gently tucked her in, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Cerebus curled up around her feet and she reached an arm out to pet him.

"Goodnight, Persephone." He whispered. " I can be right here if you need anything. 

Persephone gave him a sleepy smile and a contented sigh. 

"G'night". She slurred, drifting gently off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare leads to a night of questions and comforting.

Persephone woke up too early, in the throws of another nightmare. She was stuck in the greenhouse at Mama's but this time it was Apollo outside, looking in on her. Keeping her locked up like a pet. 

Suddenly, she looked around at a house that was too quiet and felt strange. She started to panic but then the memories of last night came flooding back. She hasn't said anything too damaging, she thought , and she blushed thinking of her outburst. Here she was, so desperate to be treated like a child, throwing a temper tantrum. 

She could always go home. Persephone felt bad though, just spilling her heart and then running away. She wasn't trying to use Hades, and he was always so concerned about scaring her off. 

She let her mind wander as she lay in quiet silence. She did feel safe here. Much safer than she did at Artemis's home, or Mama's. 

She wondered what it would be like if she really told him what happened. 

She was raped. More importantly she was raped by a favorite Olympian. 

She didn't want to tell anyone, she wanted to smosh the feelings down and let them die. 

But they weren't dying. It felt like the further she pushed them down, the stronger her emotions regarding it became. 

She was scared of him. Scared of his delusion, what he would do to her again. She could picture him easily trying to keep her like a pet, controlling her and manipulating her into submission. 

She was so angry. She was angry that she was scared. Persephone hated that she had to go on pretending everything was fine. That he got to go on pretending everything was fine! That he had the audacity to pursue her after the fact, telling her how they're such a good couple. Acting like he didn't ruin everything for her!

Persephone's anger felt like it was ripping her apart. She has covered herself in thin whips of thorns as her eyes glowed bright red. 

She could make Apollo hurt. She could make him understand how much she didn't want him. How much she hates him. 

\---------------------------------------------

Hades was not a heavy sleeper to begin with, and Cerberus had let out a bark that had easily started him awake. 

It only took a minute for him to feel something was off. He instantly thought of the small pink goddess, sleeping in his guest room, and threw on a pair of track pants. 

The closer he got the stronger it felt. He kept Cerberus by his side, and as he reached the doorway he was instantly met with a wall of plants. 

He called out gently to Persephone but got no response. He pushed his way into the room and saw Persephone. She had wings studded with roses and thorns. The ropes of red thorns matched her glowing red eyes. 

'Well… she did say her powers had been erratic,' Hades thought. 

"Persephone, sweetness...it's me, Hades"   
Silence. 

"Kore?" 

Cerberus had made his way into the room, and over to Persephone. He nosed her hand for pets, and jumped on the bed onto her lap. 

The sensation broke Persephone out of her reverie. Without even realizing it, her hand was petting Cerberus and she had calmed. 

Persephone cringed as she surveyed the damage, looking at the plants and petals that littered the room. 

"I promise I'll clean this up" she apologized. 

Hades couldn't help but laugh. Of all the things in the world to worry about, the room was the farthest thing from his mind. 

"Sweetness, I'm not worried about the room. Tell me what is going on with you. " 

Persephone drew the blankets around herself. She was embarrassed. It seems like every time she was around Hades she had a breakdown. 

'Maybe it's because he's the only person you feel comfortable enough around to be vulnerable with' Persephone thought to herself. 

"I just had a nightmare, I didn't mean to wake you." 

Well, not too vulnerable. 

"Seems like some nightmare." 

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air. Hades wasn't sure how to comfort and Persephone wasn't sure how to ask. She thought about her nightmares lately, how she would just lie in bed staring at the ceiling, alone. She missed her nights when she would fall asleep with nymphs and wake up besides them. It was so lonely here. 

Hades looked at Persephone staring off forlornly. He recognized the same expression he wore so often. 

"Well, I think it's safe to say neither of us are getting back to bed. How about I make us an early breakfast?" 

"I'm not sure how much my stomach can handle right now honestly."

"Hot chocolate?" 

Persephone giggled at this and raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, you don't strike me as a hot chocolate kind of man." 

Hades was not. He had some chocolate and cream left though from a dessert he had planned for Minthe, before everything that happened. 

This felt like a much better use. 

"I live to subvert expectations,Sweetness."   
He gave Persephone a playful grin. 

Persephone swinged her legs off the bed 

"50 percent!" She did her best to look indignant. 

"Oh, I think we can do better than that, little Goddess" Hades said as he scooped her up in his arms. 

"100 percent!" Persephone squeaked, trying to muffle her laughter. 

Hades placed her on the couch, with promises to return shortly. 

Persephone seemed to have roused the house and she was soon distributing compliments and pets to the dogs. 

Hades listened to her from the kitchen, smiling as he stirred the melting chocolate and milk. 'How fitting that she is the Goddess of spring' Hades thought, smiling at the life and laughter she brought into his home. 

Her face lit up as she watched him enter the room, carefully holding two mugs, as he shuffled around the pack. 

"A penance for my earlier scoundrel behavior." Hades smirked as he placed the mug in front of her. 

"Hmm we shall see" Persephone picked the mug up, eyeing the contents and desperately trying not to eye their creator. 

This was a perfect moment. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of sweet chocolate and the clean smokiness of Hades. She wanted to tuck it away in her mind, a place she felt safe and happy. 

A place where she felt loved? 

She took a sip of her drink before she let her optimism get carried away. 

"This is delicious" Persephone was overcome by a wave of guilt. Here she was showing up at his house, destroying his guest room and he's making her cocoa. 

"Sorry for showing up at your house, and then staying over, and then filling it with flower petals. I hope this doesn't put you in a bad spot, last time I stayed the night it didn't end up going great for you." 

"Kore, you have nothing to apologize for. Besides, your company was an absolute joy. If anything I should be apologizing to you." 

Persephone picked up her mug.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I just know how it might look and ….I don't want to put you in a bad spot with you know, Minthe and everything." Persephone felt the tension immediately and suddenly became very interested in Russell sitting next to her. 

"Oh um… Minthe and I are no longer together" Hades awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Oh! I'm sorry." 

"Shit happens." Hades shrugged. 

Persephone to a sip of her hot chocolate but continued to stare at Hades out of the corner of her eye. 

"You know I'm right here, literally next to you. I can see you staring right?" Hades awkwardly joked. 

"Is it my fault?" The words left Persephone's mouth before she could stop herself. 

"What? No!" Hades reassured her. 

"Are you okay?" Persephone turned to look at him, her large eyes full of concern. 

Hades was not okay.   
But that needn't be Persephone's concern. 

"Eh… it was necessary." 

"Why?" 

Hades deflected the question.   
"If this is going to turn into twenty questions, can we start a little lighter?" 

"Sorry. I just want to make sure you're okay and stuff. I know that stuff like this" Persephone vaguely gestured "is hard."

"Hmm is our TGOEM scholar well versed in heart break?" Hades raised an eyebrow. 

Persephone blushed. "I thought we were starting lighter?" 

Hades interest was piqued. 

"Alright, fair enough." Hades smiled. "I'll even let you ask first." 

Persephone shifted to look at him. 

"What do you do on your days off?" 

Hades laughed. "Day off, what's that?" 

Persephone pouted. "You've got to answer!" 

" Okay, okay. I like to swim. Or wrangle the dogs to the dog park. If I get enough time.I even like to read, but usually I'm stuck entertaining my idiot brothers." Hades rolled his eyes. 

They passed the time asking small mundane questions until Hades asked a question that made Persephone's heart ache.

"What do you miss the most about the Mortal Realm." 

"I miss how simple things were there. Everything here just feels so overwhelming sometimes. I was so excited to get away and be my own person but I never expected it to be so hard. It feels sometimes like no matter what I do I am letting someone down." 

"Like leaving TGOEM?" Hades asked. 

"I mean that's some of it but it's also so much more too. I figure I can pay back the scholarship. Hestia already doesn't like me so I'm not worried but I know Artemis will be upset.And my mother." 

"Kore, here is something that took me thousands of years to learn. Life is too long to live it for other people." 

Persephone sighed and pulled the throw blanket around her, shifting closer to Hades. 

"Why did you break up with Minthe?" 

Hades sighed. 

"We don't have to get into this. This is what I pay my therapist for after all." He tried to deflect with humour. 

Persephone was not budging. "I'm not your therapist but as a wise old man once told me as he was driving me home from work, I care about you and I'm here to listen." 

Hades narrowed his eyes. "I told you that."

Persephone bit her lip to stop her laughing and nodded. 

"Wise. Old. Man?" He quirked an eyebrow. 

" Honestly, I'd say it's an improvement over scoundrel." She said as she struggled to keep a straight face. 

" Insult to injury in my own home? After I've lovingly labored in my kitchen to provide you sustenance?" 

"Well, maybe if you stopped deflecting my questions." She batted her eyelashes and gave her best innocent look. 

"Alright but then no deflecting mine!" 

Persephone held out her hand.  
"Pinky promise." She said, linking her finger with his. 

He looked down at his mug. He wondered how honest he should be. He didn't want to scare Persephone off but it was so nice to be able to talk to someone who cared about him. Plus, he could always blame it on the scotch he had been drinking. 

"Minthe and I have had a volatile relationship for a long time. She can certainly be sweet, loving almost. But those are few and far between. She just made me feel like shit about myself and honestly, I'm just tired of it. It's the same cycle of her getting angry and lashing out and making me feel like everything is my fault. I know this isn't what love is supposed to be like. I've known for a while. She snapped at me at work. Slapped me and told me no one would ever love me, that I'm a monster just like my father." 

Persephone looked at Hades, who was avoiding her gaze. They sat in silence for what felt like, to him, an eternity. He knew it was too much, that he should have just given a short bullshit answer. Why should she care? 

Persephone hated Minthe in the moment more than she hated anyone. She felt enraged on Hades behalf. The worst part is how accepting he seemed of her, of it all. 

She leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "She is the monster." Persephone whispered, and she squeezed Hades. "She is so wrong about you." 

"I mean I can see where she's coming from. The whole God of the Underworld doesn't come with warm and fuzzy connotations. She only said what people see." 

" Well those people are wrong too. When I look at you I see someone who is compassionate, who worries about his family and adores his nieces. A king who cares about his kingdom and the people in it. A man who loves animals and all of his dogs. I see someone kind. I see someone who deserves kindness." 

Hades just smiled as Kore rested her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes. 

"Your turn." Persephone gave him a soft nudge. 

Hades wracked his brain. He was a bit frazzled at his vulnerability and Kore's response. He wanted to think of the perfect question to learn more about her. 

Instead, he blurted out the question that had stuck in his mind since her speech earlier this evening. 

"When did you kiss Ares? Why did you kiss Ares?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bunch of fluff, next chapter we get HEAVY.

"Really? That's your question?" Persephone asked incredulously. 

"One of many. I have to admit you did pique my interest earlier when you brought it up." 

Persephone felt herself blush. 

She didn't mean to let that slip out but she was just so overwhelmed at the moment. She thought back to the memory of Ares, how nice his lips felt on her, that feeling like electricity that pulsed through her stomach. 

And how much stronger that feeling was when she was near Hades. 

"I helped him when he was injured in the Mortal realm. He came back and started to talk to me and the long and the short of it was that he convinced me to teach him to read." Persephone huffed the last bit indignantly. 

While Hades knew Ares might not hit the books the hardest, he knew that he certainly could read. 

" But he could read?" Hades asked. 

" Well yeah. I know that now! I found notes written before our lessons. He asked if I wanted to kiss and I did. You see I had very few opportunities to meet other men let alone other Gods. It was all very educational. " 

"Educational?" Hades asked. 

"Yes" 

"Poor Ares" Hades joked. "Nothing more romantic than educational kisses."

"Anyway, I hear it's not polite to kiss and tell. 100% scoundrel!" 

Hades couldn't help but feel jealous of Ares. He thought of what it must be like to hold Persephone, to feel her lips against him, her soft body pressed against...

"Well anyway your turn!" Hades gave an awkward half laugh and willed his blush off of his face. 

Persephone noticed the odd shift of demeanor. 'He's probably surprised, TGOEM girl kissing random men' Persephone thought to herself. 'I hope he doesn't think bad of me.' 

"I promise it wasn't like I'm off kissing hordes of people don't worry!" Persephone rushed the words out, worried that maybe Hades would think less of her if she hadn't lived up to the eternal maidenhood thing. 

"Sweetness, you don't need to defend yourself to me. I'm not TGOEM and I'm hopefully not someone you feel like you have to hide from." 

Hades looked over to her reassuringly. 

"I'm not upset, I'm interested. I like learning about you. I'm here for all the parts of you."

"All the parts of me, huh?" Persephone raised her eyebrow and gave him a grin. 

Hades stuttered. "Well you know figuratively speaking and what not." 

Persephone giggled. 

"Who was your first kiss?" Persephone asked. 

"Honestly it was so long ago who can even remember." He gave Persephone a smile. 

"Hmmm" Persephone narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you." 

"It's awkward and it was a really long time ago." 

Persephone rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Please, more awkward than getting duped by Ares for weeks? AND THEN KISSING HIM? It's not fair, I told you mine!" She whined. 

Hades gave her a wolfish grin. "I'm King, the balance of power should always be in my favor." 

"Please? I like learning about you too. All the parts of you." She giggled. 

"I can't believe you'd use my own words against me." 

"I've been taught to heed the wisdom of my elders." Persephone winked. 

Hades just looked at Persephone. "Well, I've been told I can be very educational" he said with a quirk of his brow. 

Persephone blushed and bit her lip. She looked down intently at the floor as she felt Hades's eyes on her. She felt the lightning again in the pit of her stomach. 

Hades was enjoying watching Persephone squirm. She was adorable when she blushed and he felt like his heart could burst. 

"Okay," he started, "but you have to swear to secrecy." He stated seriously. 

Persephone nodded her head. She reached over to his hand. " Pinky promise." Her hand brushed against his and it felt like an invisible force was pulling her closer to him. 

" It was Hera, and it was before the war after everything. She was helping to take care of me. It was millenia ago. " 

Persephone was shocked. It made sense when she thought about it but it still seemed so odd.

"Well, I'm glad she helped.take care of you." Persephone stated, diplomatically. 

Hades smiled. "Me too." 

Persephone had finished her drink and she felt her eyes getting heavy. 

"Little Goddess, I think we need to get you back to bed. It's still early enough for you to get some more sleep." 

"But my bed is filled with dead flower petals." Persephone yawned.

"I have other rooms, there's a nice guest bed…" 

" Can I just sleep with you?" Persephone cut him off, letting her sleep make her brave. 

"What?" Hades hadn't expected that. 

"I don't mean like that! But it's just I've had such a hard time sleeping lately, and it still feels so lonely by myself. And I feel safe with you." Persephone murmured the lady part, head head leaning against him. 

Hades could feel his heart beating. He tried to keep his breathing even as he looked at the little pink goddess next to him. 

"If that's what you want, of course. Here let's get you to bed." He lifted a near asleep Persephone into his arms and she rested her head against his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. 

His bed was still unmade and he placed her gently in it. 

"Stay." Persephone whimpered, drunk on sleep.

" Of course." Hades climbed into bed next to her, making sure to leave a generous amount of room between them. 

Persephone rolled onto her side facing him. She threw her arm across him and pulled herself up so she was lying with her head on his chest, her arm draped across him. She fell asleep within minutes. 

Hades watched her, holding on to this moment. He softly smiled at the warmth that settled in his chest. He listened to her soft breathing, trying to decipher her tiny murmurs and squeaks until he fell asleep with Persephone tucked safely in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo confronts Hades and Persephone, opening the door to an uncomfortable conversation.

Hades woke up well before Persephone and texted Hecate, telling her he would be in office late and asking her to have his morning meetings moved. He thanked her and told her he had some personal affairs to attend to this morning. 

He exited the bed slowly, trying not to disturb a peaceful look Persephone, and exited the bedroom to tend to the dogs. He let them outside and started on their breakfasts. Just as he was getting ready to let them in he saw Persephone emerge into the kitchen. 

"Good Morning!" she greeted. 

"Good morning, I suggest you take a few steps back, breakfast can get rowdy around here." 

"Oh, I don't mind!" 

Hades walked over and let the dogs in, watching to make sure they behaved as they went to their respective bowls. 

Persephone took a seat and happily watched the dogs. She watched as Hades looked them all over, admiring the care that he gave each one. His love felt contagious and she found herself beaming, overjoyed at the scene before her. 

Hades turned to join Persephone. 

"Sorry, I try to keep them on a specific feeding time. These guys get grumpy when they're hungry."

"Me too, when's breakfast?" Persephone teased. 

"I don't think you've ever been grumpy." 

"Hmm, keep it up and you'll find out" Persephone smiled at him. 

Hades breakfast was a coffee and a cigarette most days. He panicked as he opened the fridge not sure what he had that qualified as breakfast food. 

"I've got the stuff for omelettes, and I can make you an espresso." 

"Sounds good to me!" 

Hades brought out the ingredients to make spinach and feta omelettes. Cooking was one area he felt comfortable with and he was excited to be able to cook for Persephone. 

Hades filled the air with nervous chatter. Persephone was enjoying listening to him talk about the dogs, work, his brothers and whatever else seemed to cross his mind. There was a certain domesticity to it all that gave Persephone butterflies. She couldn't help but let her mind wander, to think about their mornings together and what they would look like. 

She was brought back to the moment by a delicious looking plate of food, which she eagerly tucked in to. Hades was happy to see her enjoying breakfast as he sat next to her and ate his own. 

"This is the best meal I've had all week." Persephone moaned as she took another bite. 

"Oh, this is nothing, just some things I had lying around." 

"Well, if this is what you can manage on a whim I'm impressed." 

"It's nothing you couldn't manage." He chuckled, dismissing her praise. 

"It's certainly better than I've managed, this week has instant noodles and rice bowls." She laughed.

"I'd love to make dinner for you sometime." Hades spoke without thinking.

Persephone felt herself blush at the thought of dinner with Hades, and tried to remind herself that he was just a friend offering to cook for her. 

Hades was thinking about how to apologize after what felt like an uncomfortable silence, when his thoughts were interrupted by Persephone. 

"Okay, but only if I can bring dessert." She insisted. 

"Sounds good to me, let me know when you're free." 

"I feel like maybe I should be working around your schedule and not the other way around?" 

"One of the good things about being King baby, lots of flexibility." He winked and turned as he took their breakfast dishes to the sink. 

Persephone felt her phone buzz and saw a text from Artemis asking where she was. She knew she didn't see her leave last night, so she decided it was better to not explain last night's circumstances and instead told her she got an early breakfast with Eros before he had work and she would be back before class. Artemis said she was headed out but would see her at dinner and Persephone smiled. She was excited to be able to just sit by herself for a bit and think back over the last day. 

She realized she would have to talk to Eros soon, before dinner with Hades. Was it a date? She wasn't sure and she didn't want to be too presumptuous. 

"So what are your plans today Miss Kore?" 

Persephone wanted nothing more than to just spend the day with him, to escape everything else and just be cocooned here with him. She knew though that he was busy, and that she had class. Reluctantly, she told him she had class later and that she would probably need to leave soon. 

"Allow me to drive you?" 

"It's okay I know you have a busy work schedule I will be fine!" 

"I've actually got the morning all clear, I have some errands on olympus too so it wouldn't be out of the way." 

" Okay, but only if it isn't out of the way." 

Hades smiled and assured her it wasn't. 

"Just give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go. Do you mind if we make a stop on the way, I need to drop off Russell and Cordon Bleu or I won't have a house left to come back to." 

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" 

Within the next half hour, Hades had changed and the two dogs were wrangled into the car. Cordon Bleu sat in the car haughtily looking out the window, refusing to acknowledge either in protest of his perceived mistreatment. 

This time it was Persephone's turn for nervous chatter. She mostly talked about her classes, how she was nearing the end of the semester and had finals coming up. She talked a bit about home, and how happy she was to be in Olympus even if it was challenging. Hades listened intently and offered his thoughts. Persephone settled into a comfortable rhythm of conversation with him. It was so easy to talk to him, and he made her feel so important. 

She felt her stomach drop as they pulled up to her house. He was there, sitting in his gaudy gold car. 

Persephone shrunk down in her seat and tried to figure out what to do. 

Before she knew it, Apollo was knocking at the window calling her name.

Persephone felt like she couldn't breathe, she knew if she left she would be alone with Apollo. Artemis wouldn't be back for hours. 

Hades looked over to Persephone. Hades felt suspicion creep over him. He was the God of the Dead, he knew what fear looked like. 

"Persephone, it seems that Phoebus Apollo would be looking for you." Hades' voice turned cold and even. 

Persephone kept her eyes down, willing herself to breathe. 

"Persie!" Apollo's aggressive voice cut through the car. " I came to give you a ride to school!"

Persephone felt herself start to shake. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Hades asked softly. 

Persephone tried to answer but she couldn't find the words. She shook her head no. 

"Do you want me to get rid of him?" 

"Please" Persephone's voice whispered in a strangled sob. 

Hades bit back his anger and turned his attention to Apollo. 

"Will you please stop assaulting my window, " Hades glared. "You're getting it all greasy."

"Persie! What are you doing with him? Why didn't you call me? I've been texting you all night!" 

"Persephone doesn't answer to you, if you wanted to talk to you she would have." 

"I wasn't asking you, old man winter. Listen, I know you set up your little sick scenario where Persie is your intern and you can dote all over her but she is MY girl." Apollo's eyes flashed gold. 

Hades stepped out of the car. 

"Persephone doesn't belong to you" Hades glowered over him "or anyone else for that matter." 

Apollo took a step towards Hades. "Well why don't you ask her about that then, she seemed pretty well acquainted to me" Apollo raised his eyebrows. "Or better yet let her out of the car so she can talk to me herself." Apollo turned to reach for the car handle. 

Hades could feel his rage building. He took a deep breath, trying to keep it together for Kore as he grabbed Apollo's arm

"Persephone is not my prisoner, she is welcome to do whatever she likes. As I said, if she wanted to talk to you, she would. Believe me, there is quite a bit I know about Persephone, she finds time to talk to me about a lot of things so please spare us your thinly veiled threats." Hades towered over him, light shining from his quickly darkening eyes. 

"Now, I know you're one of my brothers favorite pets, so I suggest you leave before I upset him." Hades threw Apollo's arm down, and glared at him. 

Apollo shot one last look at the car. "I don't know what lies he's been telling you Persie, but don't listen to him." He called out as he stalked to his car. 

Hades returned to the driver's seat and locked the door behind him. 

Persephone was sitting blankly in the seat next to him. He started to talk when she interrupted him. 

"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want to be here." Persephone asked in a small voice, her eyes glued to the floor. 

"Why don't you run in and get changed and we can head out somewhere?" 

Persephone turned her eyes to look at Hades. 

"Can you come with me? I just don't feel really safe here, especially with Apollo lurking around." 

"Of course." Hades unlocked the car and opened his door, with Persephone following behind him. 

It was a quiet walk to the house and as he stood in the entryway Persephone told him she would be right back. 

True to her word, she emerged a few minutes later with her hair pulled back and a new set of clothes on. 

"I'm ready." Persephone's eyes seemed to glint of anger. 

Hades merely gestured and followed Persephone as she marched towards the car. 

When they got in and buckled Hades wasn't sure where to take Persephone. He figured they could drive away and then figure that out. 

They sat in an uncomfortable silence as minutes. Hades decided to try and break the ice. 

"Well, it looks like harp practice must not be going to well for Apollo." 

Persephone angrily pursed her lips together at the mention of his name. 

"Don't worry it isn't you, Apollo is basically an asshole to anyone he can't charm." 

Persephone stated put the window, looking at the scenery as it passed by. 

"He won't leave me alone." Persephone started. "He thinks we're dating but I can't even stand to be in the same room as him." 

"Well, for being the carrier of the sun he never was particularly bright." 

Persephone bit her lip. Hades hated him, he saw what a possessive monster he was to her. He heard him threaten her. Why was she still trying to hide what a monster her is? 

Persephone took a deep breath and turned toward Hades. 

"I have something I need to talk about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Hades have a talk.

"What's that, Sweetness?" Hades looked over to Persephone, who had her eyes fixed to the road. 

Persephone mulled over her thoughts. She wanted to tell someone. 

No, that wasn't exactly true.

She needed to tell somebody, she knew. It felt like this was eating her alive. 

"Can we just go home, well back to your place?" 

But she needed Hades to not instantly murder Apollo. Considering how he reacted to the photographer, it was a legitimate concern.

'Maybe we shouldn't do this driving.' Persephone thought. 

"Of course." 

Hades did not like the direction this conversation was headed. It was clear whatever Persephone had on her mind it was serious, and considering the aggressive persistence of Apollo and the fear Persephone had of him... 

Well, Hades didn't need to speculate too hard. 

As they made their way back into the Underworld, Persephone's voice interrupted some of Hades darker thoughts. 

"I hope I'm not completely messing your day up." Persephone felt her anxiety bubbling up and she was starting to doubt herself. 

"Persephone, my day is made infinitely better by your presence, no matter the circumstances." 

They continued to drive in silence, Persephone was weighing the pros and cons in her head. 

Of course her biggest worry is that he would be angry at her, that he would blame her.

She tried to separate the logic from her emotions, but it was so hard. She knew she still blamed herself. Even if not for that night, for everything that happened after. For being so weak and docile. For smiling and politely dodging Apollo's advances after everything he did to her. 

She wasn't even sure what Apollo did to her before Eros helped her. 

Persephone felt herself getting angry again. This time though it was at herself. at her own weakness.  
She couldn't even say the word to herself and she expected herself to tell Hades. 

Rape. He raped her.

And she just let him. 

Logically, Persephone knew that it was more complicated than that. She talked about flight, fight or freeze responses in therapy. She knew that it wasn't her fault. 

But it still felt like her fault. 

And what if Hades thought so too? 

Before she knew it they were back at Hades's house. 

They walked in silence, each of them carrying their own burdens in their head. 

They got inside and Persephone tried to think of how to bring it up. 

She could be brave. She would be. She was tired of letting Apollo win over and over again. Each time he tried to flirt or offered to do something for her. or expected her company Persephone felt as helpless as she did that night lying in her bed. She hated how he acted like he owned her and she knew her silence was only making it easier. 

She walked over to the living room and sat on the chair near the couch, pulling the throw blanket around her. She looked up at Hades and nodded her head to the couch, gesturing for him to come over. 

Hades sat on the couch adjacent to her, and looked at her wrapped in the blanket cocoon. He noticed small yellow flowers blooming around her hair. 

Persephone drew a shaky breath and pulled the blanket closer around herself. 

She withdrew into her cocoon and a soft voice emerged. 

"I want to tell you something but can you just listen all the way through?" 

Persephone wasn't even sure what exactly she was asking but she felt reassured by Hades answer. 

"Of course, I'm here to listen to whatever you tell me." 

Persephone bit her lip. She thought about all of the pain Apollo had put her through since she got here. She thought about the way he would just grab her and demand her attention. How he just felt so entitled to her. She felt the anger start to bubble in her. 

Good, it was a lot easier to feel angry at him than sad. 

"Do you remember the first night when you called me? When you offered to send me back home if I wanted to?" 

"Yes." Hades thought back to the night, remembering Persephone crying on the phone. He looked over to Persephone, who's eyes seemed to be fixated in the corner of the blanket she was pulling in her hands. 

"I was so tempted to say yes. I knew though if I went back to the mortal realm I'd never come back here." 

"I'm glad you stayed." The words slipped out of Hades mouth before he could stop himself. 

Persephone gave a small smile and continued to look away from Hades. She tucked her legs underneath her and turned away from him. 

"You were surprised I was up that late. The thing is though I was sleeping earlier. Apollo, Hermes, Artemis and I were watching movies that evening. I decided to go to bed early and I'm assuming Artemis did as well." 

Hades noticed the shift in Persephone's voice. She wouldn't look at him and her voice sounded flat and empty. 

Persephone felt empty. Sne drew her knees to her chest and hugged them. She felt numb and just wanted to get this over with.

"Apollo woke me up. He came into my room and told me I was flirting with him all night, that he knew I wanted him. I tried to tell him no, that I was pledged to eternal maidenhood and that I didn't want to but it happened so fast, all at once he was there and it was like I wasn't. My body was but my brain felt like I was somewhere else. Next thing I know he was taking pictures of me and telling me I was his girl, and then leaving, saying he had to go to work. And he was gone and I stood in the shower for a long time feeling angry and awful and confused. Like I must've done something to lead him on, that at least it was a way out of being an eternal maiden." 

Persephone sighed and continued. "I didn't even know what happened until I showed Eros. He could tell I wasn't a virgin anymore, because of his powers."

Persephone trailed off.

"And Phoebus Apollo's continues to harass you. Outside of the obvious blackmail has he hurt you again?" Hades's voice was like ice. Very smooth and calm but bitterly cold with thinly veiled rage.

"Nothing like that. He grabbed my arm a few times, to try and get me to pay attention to him. He really does think that we're together, that I'm just upset and will come to my senses. I think that's the thing that bothers me the most, how he acts so entitled to me. Like I'm some helpless little girl he wants to control." 

Hades felt himself tense. So he was still hurting Persephone. He wanted nothing more than to grab the shitty little sun god from the sky and beat him until the streets ran gold with ichor. 

Hades focused on Persephone. She had just said how she hated the way Phoebus Apollo treated her like a helpless little girl. He thought back to her anger over the eye and he understood that she wouldn't approve of his unmitigated violence. And he wouldn't take that decision from her. 

However tempting it was. 

"I could ensure your vengeance is painful and terrible, should you require my assistance." Hades's voice retained the same detached icy quality and he fought to contain his anger. 

His anger spoke to a deep part of Persephone that she desperately tried to bury down. She could feel the rage bubble in her stomach. She saw the small white flowers blooming in her hair, weaving themselves amongst the thorns, and was brought back to the moment. 

"I don't need that right now. I'm not sure what to do yet. I hate that I let this happen, and feeling like I'm letting him get away with this but I know that I'm not ready to deal with the fall out yet. I'd lose my TGOEM scholarship, my roommate, my mother would probably force me back into the mortal realm. And I'm not even guaranteed that anything will happen. It's Apollo, one of Zeus's favorite Olympians, against the word of some B rate Goddess. Who would believe me?" 

"I believe you. You didn't let this happen. Nothing that asshole did to you is your fault." 

Hades looked at Persephone, who was staring blankly at the wall.

How many times has that been Hades? Staring off, lost in his own trauma. Hades spoke the words he longed to hear for so many years. He only hoped Persephone would believe him

"You did not do anything wrong here. You are not doing anything wrong here. You are incredibly strong and brave. I am proud of you." 

Persephone wanted so desperately to believe him. 

"Then why do I feel so weak?" 

Hades was unsure of what to say. He knew how she felt, not exactly, but he knew that same feeling of helplessness. He thought briefly of his time in his father, the helplessness he felt as he just existed. His mind flashed to the tower, where Minthe hit him. Where he let her hit him again. 

"I wish I knew how to make it better for you, Sweetness. It's… I still struggle with that sometimes too." 

Persephone turned her head towards Hades. She looked up at him with sad eyes. She thought back to that night with Hades, when he had first called her.   
How important he made her feel. Not for being Demeter's daughter, or the girl on the barley box, or an eternal maiden. He made her feel important just for being Persephone. She felt a lightness settle around her and a small smile tug at her lips. 

"Sounds like you know a lot about being blue?" Persephone tried desperately to keep a straight face as Hades snorted out a laugh. 

That was certainly not what he expected, and he couldn't help but smile as she repeated the same joke he had told her, trying to cheer her up. 

"Using my own words against me? And I thought I was the scoundrel here."

Persephone stretched her legs out and turned them towards Hades. 

"What can I say, you must be rubbing off on me." She sat down next to Hades, and put her head on his shoulder. 

It somehow felt like both everything and nothing had changed between them, and yet somehow they both felt a little lighter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone starts to confront her feelings for Hades and realizes she is out of her depth.  
>  \-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks for Persephone felt tense. She thought finishing this semester would help her relax but instead she felt like a violin string wound too tight. 

Everytime she was home she just felt angry and afraid. It was awkward around Artemis and it was getting harder and harder not to just blurt out what happened. 

And at work with Hades… well that was a completely different tension and she was NOT familiar with it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I need to get my own place. I don't think I can keep living with Artemis." 

Persephone looked over at her therapist.  
She had explained that Apollo threatened her, but left out the part about Hades for the moment. 

"Do you want to live on your own, or do you just want to avoid Apollo?" 

Persephone considered the question. She did want to avoid Apollo, but she also felt trapped in a way at Artemis's. 

"I mean that's a big part, but I feel like I have to be a certain me there. Innocent eternal maiden Persephone. I know Artemis feels responsible for me, because she vouched for me to be here." 

Persephone couldn't help but feel guilty at the thought of disappointing Artemis. 

As if reading her thoughts, Mel started to reaffirm Persephone. 

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to set a boundary. It is important to be able to recognize that a living situation isn't safe or healthy for you. I understand that you are concerned about your relationship with Artemis, but making a decision to keep yourself safe is something to be proud of." 

Persephone gave a small smile. 

"So your goal right is finding a new place to live. Financially, do you think you can afford that?" 

"Yeah, I mean I make enough at my internship and I've started to apply for scholarships for the rest of school, so not repaying the full TGOEM scholarship should help." 

"How is work going for you?" 

"It's… awkward. Some of my coworkers don't like me, it's the same thing I struggled with at school between my mom and Hades, everyone has this idea of me. It feels like no matter how hard I try at work it doesn't make a difference." 

"Unfortunately, we cannot control the opinions of people around us. I know we've talked about your people pleasing before, but it's important to remember who's important here. Some co-workers you don't even like or your friends at work, and your work ethic has been complimented by your bosses hasn't it? Try and shift the focus on to who matters most to you. 10, 20 years down the road you aren't going to be losing sleep over your rude co-workers. Who is important to you in your life?" 

Persephone felt herself blush as she thought of Hades. She tried to push him to the back of her mind and focus on the task. 

"I mean Mama, even though she's suffocating. Um…Eros. I should really message him. Hecate. Artemis, even though things are weird because of everything. I really respect Athena. I guess Hades too… I told him about Apollo." 

"Did you? That must have taken a lot of strength. How are you feeling about your decision?" 

"Good, I think. I don't know, it feels complicated now. He was great. He listened to me, didn't run off and murder Apollo or force me to press charges or anything. He was even nice when I accidentally transported to his house. That's kind of how the whole thing happened, he went to bring me home and then Apollo was there and that's when that whole confrontation thing happened." 

"But you still feel conflicted?" Mel questioned. 

"I can't help but worry what he must think of me now. That I'm broken and dirty. And I couldn't even blame him because that's how I feel about myself sometimes too. And we haven't really talked since. Which I've been kind of avoiding him, because I think I'm afraid? That he won't like me anymore?" 

Persephone looked over at her therapist who started to break down her anxiety. 

"And it's clear he is one of the people who is important to you, and the thought of losing that makes you want to push him away to avoid the rejection you're anticipating?" 

Persephone nodded. 

"I think it might be worth talking to him about how you're feeling. You do not know how he is feeling, and anxiety has a tendency to project the worst case scenario onto everything. It isolates us until it becomes a self fulfilling prophecy.  
So are you making choices or is your anxiety making them for you?" 

Persephone was frustrated that they both knew the correct answer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Persephone sat on her bed and thought about how to approach Hades. 

She wanted to talk to Hades. 

But the thought also made her feel a little nauseous. 

And excited? 

And panicked. 

She felt very out of her depth. 

Persephone could think of only one person who could help her navigate this hodge podge of feelings and picked up her phone. 

"Hey I need your professional input and wisdom ❤ when are you free?" 

She figured talking things out with Eros would give her a little more insight. He was a Love God after all. 

And while Persephone wasn't 100% sure what she was feeling, she was pretty sure it wasn't platonic. There was a small part of her that thought maybe it wasn't for Hades either. 

And she had no idea what to do from here.


End file.
